(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for interconnecting a first prosthetic vessel to a second prosthetic vessel, such as during reconstructive surgery. More particularly, the connector facilitates the rapid durable joining of a prosthetic graft to a bodily vessel or organ thereby reducing cross-clamp time to enhance recovery.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Vascular reconstructive surgery is utilized to replace portions of blood vessels damaged by aneurismal and occlusive diseases. One such type of replacement is an end-to-end anastomosis where a blood vessel is cut on either side of a diseased or damaged portion. Prosthetic devices are joined to the cut ends of the healthy portions of the blood vessel and a connector joins the prosthetic devices completing a vessel for the flow of blood that by-passes the damaged portion. Among the objectives of vascular reconstructive surgery is to minimize exsanguination at interfaces between the blood vessels and the prostheses and at interfaces between the prostheses, to minimize cross-clamp time (the time that the blood vessel is externally deprived of blood flow) and to minimize thrombogenicity (the formation of blood clots). The rate of the formation of blood clots tends to increase when flowing blood contacts different materials and when turbulence is introduced into the blood flow.
Exsanguination is minimized by a tight seal between the vessel and the prosthesis and between interconnected prostheses. Sutures and surgical staples are effective to achieve a tight seal between a prosthesis and a blood vessel and are widely used in vascular reconstructive surgery. Sutures and surgical staples are less efficient to form a tight seal between two prostheses.
As a replacement to sutures and surgical staples, it is known to interconnect a prosthesis to a blood vessel with an external clamp. Such clamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,432; 3,435,823 and 6,402,767, all three of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. Generally, the prosthesis is inserted into the end of the vessel. The prosthesis has a locking structure on an external surface, such as detents or barbs. An external clamp or ring then closes about the vessel portion overlying the locking structure to thereby hold the vessel firmly in place. Due to the small scale of the vessels, manipulation and accurate placement of the locking structure has, to date, proven difficult.
Another vascular prosthesis connector is disclosed in FR2683141 by Thierry Richard and Eric Perouse entitled “Connection device for organ vessel prostheses.”
Accordingly, there remains a need for an effective mechanism to rapidly seal a first vascular prosthesis to a second vascular prosthesis that does not have the disadvantages recited above.